fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/Crash Co.
As the curtains rise, the big presentation begins. However, on the flat screen on the stage, a small animation plays: Petey Piranha and King Boo walk onto the screen, waving at the audience. Just then, the words "Crash" and "Co." appear on both sides of them. They begin smiling at the audience until they realized the whole logo is reversed. Both investigate, and Petey accidentally bumps a letter, causing the whole logo to begin turning. Unfortunately for King Boo, he gets stuck in the "O" as the logo moves. He manages to push himself out with Petey's help, and the two resume their smiling, showcasing the company's new logo:' We're back! '''Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017 Just as the crowd begins roaring and cheering in applause, company director User:Pokerninja2 walks onto the stage. "Well after the disaster that was the Fantendo Fanon Feature, we figured that it was probably a good idea to step back into the spotlight and right all of our wrongs. For example, we have less games to show off this time around, but that won't make this presentation any less exciting! We're also going to be showing everything we have off on the first day, in order to prevent having to constantly come back and potentially forgetting about it. That all being said, let's have a round of applause for our first game!" ---- The trailer opens on Inkopolis, where four Inklings are walking with each other, having just won a Turf War. Suddenly, one of the Inklings' phones stars ringing. She picks it up and, upon seeing the message sent, instantly starts running away. Her fellow Inklings, confused, look at the phone she dropped, showing the ''Super Smash Bros. series symbol.'' What then follows is a montage of veteran characters returning similar to that of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'', which inlcude the following in this order; Mario, Link, Fox, Samus, Pikachu, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Olimar, and Little Mac. After this, said characters begin fighting each other on Battlefield. The scene then continually switches between stages, including Final Destination, Bowser's Castle, Hyrule Kingdom from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, the Gangplank Galleon, and Sector Z from the original Super Smash Bros. There is then a transition to The Reef from Splatoon 2 where Mario and Donkey Kong are battling. However, both are splatted with ink as the Inkling from before enters the scene.'' Inkling Splats the Battle! Some gameplay is then shown with Inkling, using several abilities to attack her opponents. These include using her Splat Dualies to squirt ink and damage opponents, as well as her Inkbrush to lay down some ink on the ground. Inkling is also shown in the footage throwing a Splat Bomb forward, which explodes to launch opponents and cover the stage in ink. Several more scenes show that Inkling is able to use her squid form to travel through the ink on the ground faster. In another cutscene, Inkling is about to fire her Dualies at Fox, who is knocked down, she is punched by an oncoming fist, causing her to drop her Dualies. She turns around and sees Spring Man, who winds up for another punch. Spring Man Goes for Gold! More gameplay footage is shown, now starring Spring Man. It is shown that he is able to extend his fists to incredible range, allowing him to hit opponents much farther away. This is most notably shown when Spring Man manages to hit Bowser from the opposite end of Final Destination. His parrying ability from ''ARMS is also show n to be retained, where he dodges one of Samus' attacks and counters with a punch. His other ability from said game is also retained, where it is shown that Spring Man is at 100% damage and then begins to charge punches at twice the speed. He is also shown being able to switch his ARMs out, going from the Toaster ARMs to the Boomerang and Tribolt ARMs, each of which have their own properties and affect Spring Man's attacks.'' Another cutscene follows, where Inkling and Spring Man are battling at Bowser's Castle. However, a tremor is heard from above as a lightning strike comes downward. Both dodge for cover as the lightning lands on the ground, greating pillars of flames. The camera then pans up to reveal the cause of this; a Sumo Bro. Sumo Bro. Stands his Ground! Gameplay focusing on Sumo Bro. is then shown, where he is a typical heavyweight fighter with heavy-damaging attacks. However, he is also shown to be heavy enough to take some attacks without any knockback, with him being able to withstand attacks that deal 8% or less. Other than that, Sumo Bro. is also shown using a stomping attack where he stomps the ground, causing all fighters on the ground to trip, an attack where he jumps upward and lands on the ground, causing pillars of flames to appear, and an attack where leaps upward and plummets downward with his shell, which is shown to be able to meteor smash opponents, as shown in a scene where he meteor smashes Kirby. Now Sumo Bro. is fighting off Inkling and Spring Man on Rice Beach from ''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 as a purple plane begins flying around. It dips down to the ground and just barely misses the three fighters. It is then revealed that Wario, in his classic overalls, is riding the plane, which he hops out of as it crashes and charges into the opponents.'' Wario Stinks Up the Competition! More gameplay footage is then shown, focusing on Wario. Along with his overalls, he is shown to be given a slew of new attacks based on the ''Wario Land games. Among his new attacks are his down smash Earthshake Punch from Wario Land: Shake It!, a down aerial ground pound, his signature Shoulder Dash attack, and a new up special move where he jumps upward and becomes Puffy Wario. He also has a new down special where he becomes Fat Wario and jumps upward to hit the ground, heavily damaging nearby opponents. Meanwhile, the Wario Waft from the Super Smash Bros. games has been moved to his neutral special. A few more scenes also show him in his WarioWare biker's outfit, showing that it will be available as an alternate costume.'' After this, one final cutscene shows all of the new fighters on Final Destination, battling each other. However, Master Hand appears. The then points to the fighters as his splash art appears, proving that unlike previous games, he will be a playable character. Master Hand Joins the Battle! A final reel of gameplay shows Master Hand, fighting everyone as if he is a regular character. He is somewhat smaller in size compared to his appearances in previous games, though is no less powerful. Master Hand takes several tactics from his boss fights in previous games, such as snapping, a finger gun, ricketing upward, slamming the ground, and grabbing opponents and squeezing them. Master Hand is also shown to be a heavyweight character. After this reel of footage, all of the announced fighters charge into each other as the logo for ''Super Smash Bros.: Poker's Cut ''appears on-screen. ---- If we're ignoring Petey's Adventure, than this is my first original IP. Pretty exciting, I know. This whole idea started from doing an assignment for my mythology class, then I kept the ball rolling and here we are. So without further ado, let's talk about Warriors Quest! The game takes place about several years into the past, on the uncharted island of Zyrem. This large, tropical island is home to mostly reptiles and amphibians. Though it is rather beautiful and lucious, there exists a dark force that aims to take all of that away from the island and leave nothing but a barren wasteland. That's where our heroes come into play. In this game, you'll control a tribe of warrior women to defeat baddies across Zyrem. The game plays in a similar way to Super Mario 3D World, where you'll be moving around a large, 3D plane. However, you will always have your allies at your side, helping you take out enemies and advancing through. All the characters are separated into five groups, which are shown below: ---- With the success of Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, it seems like out famed plumber is crossing over with other franchises that have close to no relation with him. It seems that these games are the crossovers we never asked for but the crossovers we needed all along. So now I give you Mario's next big RPG adventure, Mario + Bravely Default! Whereas the crossover with the Rabbids had Mario and co. battle in a unique, turn-based XCOM style adventure, this crossover is gonna take a more familiar ground. Mario is known for having some good RPGs in his lineup of games, and the Bravely Default series is pretty much strictly RPG. As such, this game will be taking the best elements from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Mario & Luigi, and Paper Mario and mixing them with the Bravely Default formula, making for a pretty good crossover. In Bravely Default, the jobs system was a pretty major feature. By collecting these objects called Asterisks, you can equip them to your party members to give them an all-new skillset to use. Throughout the series, you could collect these by defeating bosses who had these Asterisks. I'm happy to say that this unique feature will be retained in Mario + Bravely Default; not only will we be taking the best of the best jobs from these games, there will be a lot of Mario-inspired jobs as well. As for the rest of this game's battle system, you'll be taking on several enemies and bosses from both franchises, some even being fused with each other! Though you can only have five allies on the battlefield at once, all 12 will be able to gain experience from battles and level up. In addition to the abilities gained from jobs, each character also has their own unique abilities and attributes that make them a vital addition to the team! Let's run down the list shall we? credit to for the table elements from Super Mario Battlefront. ---- Another umbrella from me? What else is new? Anyways, unlike most of my other umbrellas, Boss Blitz here is, as its name suggests, a game entirely based on bosses and defeating them. Though partly inspired from Cuphead, this game was based on this old-ass game called Mario Remix: Boss Edition (please tell me I'm not the only one who actually played that), where you had to defeat bosses from a wide variety of franchises. As with any umbrella, you have multiple playable characters that have a wide variety of abilities, each with their own unique playstyles. Some characters may be able to battle up-close, while others take to more ranged combat. One aspect of this game is being able to assemble your team of characters. There are five different classes of characters you can use, them being Brawler, Ranged, Supporter, Flight, and Special. Your team must consist of one character from each of these five classes, and you can control one while the rest are AI-controlled. However though, you can have more players to battle bosses with via online or local multiplayer. Just remember that every teammate contributes to something; take out a piece and you can't complete the puzzle. As for the main villains, the bosses, they will be coming from a wide range of media, including video games, TV shows, etc. Every boss has their own attack patterms, all of which can surprise and take you off-guard. Most of them also have multiple phases, which provide for more interesting patterns. Just keep laying hits and dodging attacks; you'll beat em eventually! ---- Another quick announcement I'd like to make is that Crash Co. will be collaborating with Ghostrealm Studios for a big project. We won't say what it is yet, but it will definitely be something unique, so keep your eyes peeled for that. Furthermore, another collab in it's early stages is going on between us and Pyro Enterprises, albeit they're more of a creative supervisor than an actual partner. We hope that the recent acceptance into Darklight Studios will help us with both of these collabs. ---- The trailer opens on Yoshi's Island, where Yoshi, Sweetie Belle, and Master Mummy are battling. Yoshi manages to defeat both of them, but is then hit with a Spiny Bombshell, launching him away. The thrower of this drives onto the stage with his kart, revealing: Dry Bones Kart Brings the POW-er! Gameplay is then shown of Dry Bones Kart battling opponents, using a wide variety of tactics to deal damage. In one of his attacks he uses the aforementioned Spiny Bombshell to hit opponents, as well as using a POW Block to damage all opponents on the ground. He is also shown to be able to jump off a ramp and use a glider to recover, as well as switch tires to gain different stat boosts. Dry Bones Kart drifts into a stop, though an incoming spear flies into one of his tires, flattening them. He then switches to the Monster tires, and turns around to see a figure pick the spear back up, revealing herself as Fera. Fera Brings the Force! More gameplay footage is shown, now focusing on Fera. Utilizing her spear and shield, she showcases her fighting prowess, allowing her to hit opponents from afar. In one clip she is also shown ducking, which allows her shield to block projectiles. She retains her attacks from ''Heroforce, which include but are not limited to her Spear Charge, Spear Toss, and Light Heal. Lastly, she is shown to be able to battle opponents in her original Terran army armor and her Paladin's Breaker armor alongside the Spear of Candelight, which serve as alternate costumes.'' Fera and Dry Bones Kart continue battling until the latter is pelted with an eggplant. Fera notices that another eggplant is coming her way, and accordingly blocks it with her shield. Dry Bones Kart regains his footing as they both turn to the figure in the background, who upon closer inspection, turns out to be Waluigi. Waluigi Steals the Spotlight! Gameplat putting a focus on Waluigi follows, who uses his tall lanky body in a variety of ways to lay down attacks. The previous eggplant attack is shown to be his Whiskered Eggplant from ''Mario Superstar Baseball, and among other attacks can also swim in midair. Other attacks of his include saying "WAAAAH!" loudly to push away opponents and stomping on the ground to bury them. One of his omega attacks is also shown off, being based on Waluigi's Reign, a minigame from Mario Party-e.'' The three newly announced fighters begin battling each other as Wario, Rabbid Mario, and McDonald's French Fries join in. However, a swarm of Waddle Dees storm onto the area and overpower the characters. Then, a large figured jumps in front of them and readies his hammer - King Dedede. King Dedede Get's Clobberin'! Another reel of gameplay shows King Dedede fighting against other opponents, using techniques similar to the ones he has in the ''Super Smash Bros. series; he can inhale opponents, jump upward and land with a crash, and convert his hammer into a jet engine and charge it up for damage. Gordo Throw is also shown to be retained from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, and it is shown to stick to ledges in one clip, hinting that now Gordos will stick to ledges 100% of the time. His recovery is also shown with him being able to perform five midair jumps.'' All of the new fighters, alongside every fighter already in the game, are then seen on a large cliff, overlooking the landscape. A black hole appears, which brings in two more fighters; Tigger and Blossom. They look around, confused about where they are as the fighters come to them. The dark void then grows bigger as sinister laughter is heard. Then, several Goombas, Metroids, Kremlings, Shy Guys, Timberwolves, and Bulborbs begin attacking everyone. Yoshi, Sweetie Belle, and Jigea manage to enter the dark void, which takes them to the entrance to a large fortress in black nothingness. At the top of this fortress lies the demon queen herself - Empress Xzal! Empress Xzal Finally Appears! Xzal hops off of the fortress and lands in front of Yoshi, Sweetie Belle, and Jigea. The three prepare to defend themselves as Xzal charges forward with her large sword. The screen then cuts to black as a slashing sound is heard. Then, the words "Rise of the Dark Forces", the name of the confirmed story mode, appears. ---- OK so you all remember that Wario Land game I had at the last showcase? Well, that's getting scrapped for this. Throughout the Wario series, Wario's had many platformers but only one of em has ever been 3D; Wario World for the GameCube. Well, we're happy to announce that this game will finally be getting a sequel; Wario World 2! In the first game, one of Wario's treasures became corrupt and robbed him of his riches, forcing him to go on a (pretty small) quest to get them back. In Wario World 2, Wario is reading the newspaper while eating breakfast until he finds an article regarding that the temple of the ancient King Hanzo III has been discovered. He rallies up his roomate Waluigi and the two head out to the temple in an attempt to steal the treasures in there. When they arrive however, they notice Captain Syrup, Wario's just-as-greedy arch-rival, is there too. The three race into the temple and find that among the treasures is a large diamond on a pedistal, and all three of them struggle to reach it first. Wario ends up using Waluigi as a weapon to knock Syrup away, and he eventually climbs up and holds up the gem triumphantly. Just as he does however, the temple begins shaking, and the spirit of King Hanzo III appears. He curses the trio for storming into his temple, and unveils a large, stone globe similar to the one that Wario used to get to the Shake Dimension. Using his magic, Hanzo grabs Wario, Waluigi, and Syrup and traps them in the globe. Confident his treasure is safe again, Hanzo goes to rest. The three end up in a strange land, and Wario and Syrup recognize it as the Shake Dimension. As the two bicker with each other as they normally do, Waluigi looks around and finds a woman glad in green sitting by herself in the distance. He calls in the other two, getting the woman's attention. Wario recognizes her as Queen Merelda, the ruler of the dimension. Merelda recognizes Wario as well, and is thankful that he came at a time like this. She explains that ever since Wario defeated the Shake King, strange monsters have been wrecking havoc across the land and robbing it of its treasures. Syrup then replies by saying that they're in a situation of their own as well, being in the Shake Dimension with no way of returning thanks to Hanzo. Merelda recognizes this name as one of the Shake Dimension's previous rulers, an evil tyrant that would stop at nothing to hoard all the land's treasures for himself. She assumes that Hanzo's spirit has arisen again, which is why Wario, Waluigi, and Syrup are now here. She also mentions that the only way to escape is to collect the six Shake Pearls, which are now held by the monsters. As scuh, all four make an alliance to get out of the Shake Dimension and stop Hanzo (and so Wario can get all of the treasure for himelf. What, it's a Wario game, what do you expect?) As for what gameplay you're going to expect, it's not too far from what you saw back in 2004 on the GameCube; Wario World 2 is a 3D platformer where you go through levels to collect treasures and defeat enemies. You control Wario, though the game also has three other playable characters in his partner-in-crime Waluigi, his almost-if-not-just-as-greedy rival Captain Syrup, and the Shake Dimension's ruler Queen Merelda. It should be noted, however, that the major criticism that Wario World got was that the game was too short (Only eight levels? C'mon Treasure, Super Mario Sunshine came out two years earlier!) has been adressed here; this game is a lot larger and expansive than its predocessor. Maybe that has to do with the fact that these levels now take a more open-world theme. That's right, not only is the level count higher, these levels are also HUGE! You're gonna need to put your skills to the test to find all the treasures. Another feature that this game will focus on is combat and teamwork. At any given point, you and an AI controlled ally will explore the land (don't worry, it'll always stay nearby!). You can swap between what two characters are on the field on the fly, as well as which of the two are in your control. What's really unique about this feature is that in addition to each characters' standalone moves and weapons, you can also perform a special team attack that combines you and your partners' strengths. For example, when Wario and Waluigi are together, they can use a team attack where Wario uses Waluigi as a battering ram, dealing massive damage to enemies. Meanwhile, when Merelda uses her Shake Dimension powers with Waluigi's... weird traits... they can stop time for a short time, allowing them to escape a narrow situation. This, of course, allows for some multiplayer fun. One last thing we'll mention is that the game, despite being a seqel to Wario World, actually takes more from Wario Land 3 in terms of level progression. In that game, Wario could access alternate pathways in different levels after either collecting a new ability or doing something in one area that affects another. You'll be getting a similar style of progression here. Trust us - you'll be revisiting these levels a lot. ---- "Well, that's about it for this showcase. We hope that you enjoyed the reveals for this showcase, as well as being the company's first successful outing. One last thing I would like to mention is that my wikiversary, November 14, is coming up and we have something exciting planned, so stay tuned for that. I'd also like to thank my fellow users for helping making my time on here great, and for making this a hobby that I surely won't be abandoning anytime soon. With that all being said, until next time, see ya!" Which project are you most excited for? Super Smash Bros.: Poker's Cut Warriors Quest Mario + Bravely Default Boss Blitz Wario World 2 Category:Subpages Category:Showcases Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017 Category:Crash Co. Category:Presentations